A TOTALY AWESOME TEAMUP!
by SONALLY FOREVER
Summary: FOUR BROTHERS AND FIVE HEROES COME TOGETHER TO FACE THEIR BIGGEST THREAT. THE QUESTION THEY ARE ALL ASKING ARE WILL THERE BE TIME FOR PIZZA?
1. Dude

Dude

 _Four brothers, four turtles, four ninjas,  
train to fight evil in the way of the ninja.  
They have fought many villans, aliens, and mystical creatures,  
before battling their greastest foe the Sherreder.  
_

 _their names are LEONARDO,DONATELLO,RAPHEAL,AND MICHALANGELO.  
But now they must face a new threat one that they can't win on their own._

 _But who will help them._

Yes vacation, said beastboy.  
no beastboy were here because people say that mutants are attacking them said robin.  
cyborg can u scan to find any mutants. yeah I already have,said cyborg. their are five under the sewer. Raven teleport us down their. Great another chance to get wet, raven said. _AZARTH MENTRION ZINTHOS!_ They all landed in a dojo where the saw 4 turtles and a rat traning. the titans all got into a battle stance. u turtles are going down for harming the city, robin said. wait were not- leo started to say. _TITANS GO. ALRIGHT TIME TO PUT CRACKS IN THESE WEARING TIGHTS KIDS,SAID RAPHEAL. TURTLE POWER!_ So the battle began. raven vs Donnie raph vs cyborg leo and mikey vs robin satrfire and beastboy. the turtles and titans were throwing heavy blows. Donnie hit rave with his electric bo staff. leo got hit with robin staff. mikey hit beastboy with his kasmai chain. raph hit starfire in the head. and cyborg was shooting at all the turtles. then leo hit the lamp with is sword and his brother and him faded into the shadows. and tied the titans up with a rope witch bloked all their powers. and before robin passed out he heard a _COWABUNGA. TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TITANS WILL COUNTIE LATER IN ISSUE 2._


	2. CHAPTER 2 ORGINS

Chapter 2 Robin woke up in a strange room tied to a rope. When he woke he saw his friends tied up as well. Then, a strange figure who looked like a rat stepped forward. Robin got in defense mode which in turn woke his friends up. The rat said kindly to the five teens, I am sorry my sons attacked u but could you please tell us why you are here. Robin explained that they heard four strange mutants were attacking the city. I am sorry for the confusion splinter said, but their are different groups of mutants. Their are good ones and bad ones. Robin and the titans understanding their mistakes apologized. It is fine. Leonardo, Donatello untie them, splinter said. Yes sensei, they replied. Please let me explain our orgins. ONCE I WAS A NORMAL RAT WHO TAUGHT HIMSELF THE WAY OF THE NINJA BY WATCHING MY MASTER HAMATO YOSHI. HE AND A MAN NAMED ORUSHO SAKI BATTLED FOR MANY THINGS, BUT THEY BATTLED THE MOST FOR A WOMEN TANG SHEN. BUT TANG SHEN LOVED MY MASTER MORE. THIS ANGERD ORUSHO SAKI SO ONE DAY MY MASTER CAME HOME TO SEE HIS WIFE BE BEAT BY HIM. OUT OF RAGE MY MASTER KILLED HIM AND BROUGHT SHAME APON HIM. HE HAD 2 CHOICES TO KILL HIMSELF OR LEAVE JAPAN IN SHAME. TAKING THE LATTER HE AND TANG SHEN FLED TO AMERICA. BACK IN JAPAN AT ORUSO FUNERAL HIS YOUNGER BROTHER ORUKO SAKAI MORNED HIS BROTHER DEATH SWEARING VENGEANCE TO HIS MURDER. TRANING HIS BODY PHYSICALY AND MENTALY HE BECAME THE BEST WARRIOR IN THE FOOT CLAN. HE BECAME THEIR LEADER BUT HE WAS STILL NOT HAPPY UNTIL HE KILLED MY MASTER. THEN ONE DAY HE SET UP A FOOT CLAN BRANCH IN NEW YORK. HE THEN MADE HIS MARK AND KILLED MY Master AND THE FRIST TIME EVER I HAD NO HOME I HAD TO SCAVAGE FOR FOOD. UNTIL ONE DAY I SAW A BLIND MAN WALK THE STREET ABOUT TO GET HIT BY A CAR. HE WAS PUSHED OUT THE WAY BUT A CANISTER FEEL OUT THE CAR HITTING A GLASS BLOWL WITH FOUR BABY TURTLES. TAKING PITY I CLEANED THE STRANGE SUBTANCE OFF THEM. THE NEXT MORNING I RECIVE A SHOCK FOR THEY HAD DOUBLED IN SIZE I TOO INCREASE IN SIZE AND INTELLECT. But noting prepared me more until more until one of them said my name. FOR THEN ON FOR 13 YEARS I TAUGHT THEM IN THE WAY OF THEY TRAINING WAS COMPLETE AND I SENT THEM OUT TO AVENGE MY MASTER BY KILLING ORUKO SAKI NOW KNOWN AS THE SHRREDER. AND THEY WON BUT SOMEHOW HE SURIVED NOW MY SONS FIGHT HIM STILL AND MANY OTHERS LIKE THE TRICENTONS,KRANNG AND MYSTICAL BEINGS. DURING THEIR YOUTH I FOUND A RENESAINCE BOOK GIVEING THEM ALL ITALIAN NAMES. LEONARDO- HELLO. DONATELLO- NICE TO MEET U. RAPHEAL- SUP. AND MICALANGELO- HI. WOW THEY ALL SAID. Well my name is robin, this is starfire, this is raven, this is beast boy, and this cyborg. And were the TEEN TITANS. HELLO I AM SONALLY FOREVER AND I FORGOT TO SAY I DONT OWN TEEN TITANS OR NINJA TURTLES. ALSO IF BACKSTORY DID NOT HELP THESE ARE THE MIRAGE TURTLES AND THE 2003 TITANS. ALSO IF YOU WANT TO FINISH MY OTHER STORIES WHICH DEAL WITH RIO PM ME. WELL OKAY BYE.


End file.
